


You'll Be the Death of Me Yet

by Crown_of_Winterthorne



Series: What Happens After... [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8063287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crown_of_Winterthorne/pseuds/Crown_of_Winterthorne
Summary: What Happens After… Daichi’s injury during the Wakunan game.Suga isn't sure if he wants to kill him for being so reckless or kiss his bruises better. Either way, he's going to find a moment to have words with Daichi.





	

When Daichi didn’t get up, Suga’s heart was in his throat. It had taken all he had—and Ennoshita’s hand upon his arm—to keep from running onto the court. Trapped on the sidelines, he could only watch as Coach Ukai and Takeda-sensei went to Daichi’s side.

It was wrong, so fundamentally wrong to see Daichi laid out like that, unmoving. He had seen Daichi and Tanaka running full-out. Heard the smack of their collision. It had not been a light sound, and for Daichi to remain on the ground…

Suga couldn’t remember ever being so afraid before.

The tightness in his chest only eased when he saw Daichi at last get to his knees, when he stood—however wobbly—on his own. Still, he couldn’t be fully at ease until he had seen for himself, up close, that Daichi was all right. The longer Daichi was gone with Coach Ukai, the more Suga’s mind started to consider the worst. Head injuries could be serious and the effects didn’t always show up right away.

If he’d had to play in the match, Suga suspected that he would have been utterly useless. Trying to keep his mind on the game from the sidelines was hard enough. He only managed it because that was what the team needed him to do. He did it for Ennoshita’s sake. For Daichi’s.

And when the fear finally left, after they’d won and Daichi was standing at the gymnasium door with his handsome face bruised to hell and back, there was relief. Relief and anger, because how dare he be so reckless? How dare he make Suga worry and then stand there with that smile? That smile that said he was proud of his team and only embarrassed that he’d been caught watching them rather than finish the game himself?

Suga wanted to kiss him and kill him. He just wasn’t sure in which order.

He waited. Let the rest of the team have their time with Daichi, reassure themselves that their captain was really okay. Let Ennoshita have his rightfully earned praise, because if anything positive had come from this, it was discovering what good hands the team would be left in.

Suga bided his time until he could have a private moment of his own with Daichi. He was good at being patient.

Then, in one of the designated changing rooms—after everyone else had filed out, still jubilant after their win and intent on getting lunch before the next game—when they were finally alone, Suga pounced.

“Let me see,” he said, no-nonsense voice firmly in place as he cornered Daichi against a wall.

“It’s nothing,” he shied away from Suga’s hand as the setter tried to turn his face towards the light. “I’m fine, really.”

“It is not nothing; _you lost a tooth_.”

Daichi had the good sense to look embarrassed at that. “You heard that part?”

Suga fixed him with an even look. Of course he had heard. “It was the first thing Noya said when he came back to the sidelines.”

“Oh.”

“Apparently spitting out a molar made you look very badass,” Suga told him, not sounding the least bit impressed with it himself. “Your mother is going to kill you. If I don’t do it first.”

“K-Koushi…” he chuckled weakly.

“Don’t ‘Koushi’ me, _Sawamura-san_. Do you… Do you have any idea how worried I was?” The last was said softly, all of the fight going out of him as his shoulders slumped.

“Koushi…?” Daichi’s tone was different too, as if he’d realized just how serious the matter was to Suga.

“You didn’t get up.”

Suga wouldn’t look at Daichi, even as he was pulled into an embrace. His hands came up reflexively to Daichi’s waist and he pressed his face to his shoulder, but he couldn’t return the hug, couldn’t say anything more for fear he’d cry. He hated crying.

“I’m sorry,” Daichi whispered against his hair. “I didn’t mean to worry you. It was an accident.”

“It was reckless. You should have known better! Poor Tanaka thought he’d broken you. And Ennoshita— And I—” He broke off before the tears could start. Took a deep breath. “It could have been so much worse. When you didn’t come back… I was afraid it was.”

“I’m okay,” Daichi reassured him, pulling back and lifting Suga’s chin. He smiled, meeting Suga’s toffee-colored eyes with his own darker ones. “I’m okay, Suga.”

“No concussion? No neck injury?”

“No. Just the tooth and my face. Maybe a little of my dignity.”

That finally made Suga smile, small as it was. “No, I’m pretty sure everyone else is fully impressed with your ability to take a hit from Tanaka.”

“He feels really guilty, doesn’t he?”

“I wasn’t kidding, Daichi. He thought he’d ruined you, the team, the match and quite possibly would have personally taken the blame for war, poverty and world hunger while he was at it.”

“I’ll talk to him before the next match. He needs to shake it off before then.” Daichi put his hand on the side of Suga’s neck, caressing his jaw with his thumb. “What about us? Are we okay?”

“Of course we are,” Suga nodded, sighing softly and leaning into the caress. “Just… don’t do that to me again. My heart can’t take it.”

“I’ll be more careful,” he promised. “From now on, you’re the only one who gets to leave bruises on me.”

Suga laughed and it was a bright, clear sound. “I’d better be.”

With that, he cupped Daichi’s face in both hands, holding him gently so as not to hurt him further. He needed to check the damage for himself. This time, Daichi held still and let him do it. The bruising looked awful, swollen red and purple. Suga touched it with careful fingers, flinching back when Daichi hissed.

“You need to put more ice on this,” he said, “and probably rinse your mouth out again. Is it still bleeding?”

“Not so much, but you’re probably right.”

“I’m always right,” Suga reminded Daichi, looping his arms around his neck. He laid the lightest of kisses against Daichi’s bruised cheek, closer to a breath of air than a brush of lips. “And I love you too.”

“I know,” he pressed their foreheads together. “Me too.”

Suga smiled. It was still new, saying those words, and Daichi didn’t say them easily. He knew though, by the way Daichi held him close, the way he dipped his head in to touch his lips against Suga’s own, chaste and cautious. Suga didn’t press for more, afraid of adding to the pain.

Instead, he trailed kisses down Daichi’s throat, nuzzled against his good right cheek, and sank deeper into his embrace. They swayed against each other, quiet and settled, for a long while. Long enough for a knock on the door to pull them apart.

Asahi peeked in, a blush coloring his face. “Sorry, but we’re all waiting for you in the cafeteria. The Seijoh/Date-Ko game is starting soon.”

“Drew the short straw?” Daichi asked, and even though his face reddened more, Asahi laughed.

“Ah-ha… no. I thought it would be better if it was me, that’s all.” He gestured towards the hall. “You’d better hurry while you still have time to eat.”

Suga smiled, hefting his bag over his shoulder and tugging on Daichi’s sleeve. “Right. This one is going to be lucky if he can drink soup.”

“I think I can handle soup,” he replied dryly, following Suga and Asahi out into the noisy hallway. If he noticed that Suga kept hold of his sleeve, he didn’t say anything. “Maybe even rice.”

“How brave of you. And don’t forget what I said. You need to put more ice on that bruise.”

“Yes, Mom,” Daichi teased.

“Daichi, how’s your shoulder?”

“Fine, why?”

Suga punched him in the upper arm, but not very hard. They had another game that afternoon. “Don’t forget to ice that too.”

—END—


End file.
